<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Boys Are Just Good Boys Who Haven't Been Trained by DilynAliceBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100260">Bad Boys Are Just Good Boys Who Haven't Been Trained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake'>DilynAliceBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Violence, M/M, implied BDSM relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the "Roman punishes Remus after the DWIT video" trope.  Contains only Remus' inevitable anticipation for consequences, and Roman's dramatic ire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Boys Are Just Good Boys Who Haven't Been Trained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   “Did you really think,” Roman growls into Remus’ ear from behind, “That you could get away with the mess you made?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Remus jerks in place, frozen still at being snuck up on.  The refrain in his mind is on a loop of “fuck fuck fuck” because the tension he can feel without even looking is more severe than he could possibly have expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Oh, Ro-Ro!  Such a pleasure to find you on my side of the mind for once; are you here for anything specific?  Our resident Snake Charming isn’t around right now, I know you normally love to play hero to his villain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Playing dumb doesn’t suit you,” Roman breathes, wound tight with rage.  Remus shivers, finally turning to face the other.  Roman’s glare is burning, and without conscious choice Remus finds himself backed into the nearest wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Watcha gonna do, Princey?”  He’s trying for casual but Remus’ voice comes out breathless bordering on hungry.  He knows that he’s overstepped and done something he shouldn’t.  The punishment will leave him regretful in all the best ways.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alright now if you ship batjokes go back and read roman's lines as batman and remus' as joker</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>